Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) devices, such as SAW resonators and SAW filters, are used in many applications such as Radio Frequency (RF) filters. For example, SAW filters are commonly used in Second Generation (2G), Third Generation (3G), and Fourth Generation (4G) wireless transceiver front ends, duplexers, and receive filters. The widespread use of SAW filters is due to, at least in part, that fact that SAW filters exhibit low insertion loss with good rejection, can achieve broad bandwidths, and are a small fraction of the size of traditional cavity and ceramic filters. As with any electronic device, the performance of a SAW device is an important parameter that can impact the overall performance of a system. In this regard, there is a need for a high performance SAW device.